Como vivir con un Vegeta
by carolightsnake
Summary: Una pequeña entrevista a Bulma donde deja ver algunas cosas sobre su vida con Vegeta. Perdonen lo poco.


Holis. Les traigo un cortito de una pequeña entrevista a Bulma, donde nos cuenta un poco de cómo es vivir con un saiyajin terco y orgulloso.

 **Como vivir con un Vegeta y no morir en el intento**

Para empezar quiero aclararle a todos que no soy una babosa… tal vez cuando era joven me gustaba que los chicos guapos me notasen, pero eso es algo que ya es parte del pasado… ya soy toda una mujer, tengo un hijo y un hombre que sé que me ama… ¿Qué como lo sé? Bueno, él no es de andar tomado de la mano ni diciendo _"te amo"_ cada vez que puede… a decir verdad me lo dijo una vez… hace como una eternidad… y no fue precisamente en un momento romántico, más bien fue en un arranque de pasión, si queremos llamarlo así… Sí, sé que eso no prueba que me ama, pero lo sé cuando usa esos adjetivos especiales que tiene destinados solo para mí… reconozco que no son muy cariñosos, pero él es así y no quiero cambiarlo... No, no me llama casi nunca por mi nombre, excepto cuando necesita pedirme algo que piensa que es urgente… ¿En qué estaba? Ah, sí. Bueno, sé que me ama por la forma en que me mira… Sí. Pero no siempre tiene esa cara de pocos amigos… no lo puedo explicar, pero es una forma de mirar distinta, es como que me invitara a viajar hacia las profundidades de su alma… sí, tiene alma, desalmado no quiere decir necesariamente que no la tenga. Volviendo al tema, sé que me ama, porque me lo demuestra cuando no hay más testigos que los muros de nuestra habitación…Sí, los muros de otros lugares también… No, eso no es lujuria… porque cuando llegó a vivir aquí pudo elegir libremente a cualquier mujer, sin embargo decidió quedarse a mi lado… No, no estoy casada. Pero eso no significa que no nos una algo más grande que un simple documento… ¿les molesta que fume?... gracias. No, él nunca me ha dicho nada por este vicio… ¿ves? Eso también demuestra que me ama y me acepta con todos mis defectos y virtudes… Si, tiene un carácter de mierda ¿y qué? Me gustan los hombres con carácter… ¿Sus defectos? Bueno, es una lista bastante larga, pero reconocerlos no quiere decir que no los acepte, son parte de él… ¿Quieren detalles? Am, déjenme ver, es terco, a veces huraño, sociópata, engreído, orgulloso, sarcástico, pendenciero, irónico, con un sentido del humor algo retorcido ¿me faltó algo?... Sí, tampoco es muy conversador, pero suele ser así con la gente que no conoce o no le interesa conocer… sí, sé que eso significa con casi con todo el mundo… Sí, algunas pocas veces discutimos… Está bien, discutimos bastante a menudo, pero no son más que eso, discusiones, y según el diccionario eso significa que son conversaciones en las que se defienden opiniones o acciones o se examina un asunto o tema, por lo que nosotros hacemos, es solo llegar a un acuerdo con respecto a algo… Sí, al principio nuestra relación fue tormentosa, pero con el pasar del tiempo hemos encontrado nuestro punto de equilibrio, ustedes saben que en toda relación hay que ceder u poco…Al principio me costaba mucho trabajo que mantuviera el orden con las cosas que usaba… No, todavía me cuesta que deje la ropa en el canasto de la ropa sucia y no en el suelo, o que se lleve la loza en vez de dejarla regada por ahí o que busque bien las cosas que, según él, le escondo o que me haga caso cuando le pido algo o que pase más tiempo con nuestro hijo o que me diga si va a llegar muy tarde o no va a llegar o que no maldiga frente al niño…. Sí, gracias, ya estoy bien, fue solo un exabrupto… Como les decía, a veces es complicado, sobre todo cuando solo hace gestos para que le pases algo de la mesa, o le dices algo y solo gruñe por respuesta o hace _"hmn"_ , al parecer él cree que soy adivina… No, no lo soy. Solo he aprendido a entenderlo y lo conozco tan bien que a veces pienso que a él le asusta, ja ja ja. Con el paso de los años comencé a tomarme las cosas con más calma… Sí, lo amo. Aunque al principio no estaba muy segura, pensaba más bien que era un capricho que tenía con él, pero aquí me ven, después de todos estos años, lo amo como el primer día que identifiqué este sentimiento… ¿Si estuve enamorada antes? Yo creía que si, de hecho estuve a punto de casarme, pero esa relación no tenía futuro…Bueno, porque mi anterior novio no tenía carácter, era demasiado condescendiente conmigo, aparte de empalagoso… Sí, supongo que sí. Me di cuenta con el tiempo de que quería a alguien diferente. No necesitaba un perrito faldero, de esos hay a montones. Necesitaba a alguien que fuera un desafío, que me retara a conquistarlo…Bueno por el momento estamos bien, no ha habido amenazas recientes a la paz de la Tierra por lo que hemos llevado una vida más bien normal, si normal se puede aplicar a nosotros… Gracias. Tengo que irme. Hay unos asuntos domésticos que no puedo dejar pasar… ¡Claro que pueden saber! Tengo que tener la cena lista en media hora para mis dos hambrientos amores. Adiós.


End file.
